battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Akkey Runs into Orskaf
Occurs during the beginning of "Razed". Full Text Akkey Black: 'The cold wind temporarily soothed her knotted brows and blew away the tears that fell. She looked down on her lap where the Warden’s body rested. She came across it when she went back for her dragon, and she didn’t know why… but she took it with her. She leaned forward and urged Maru on, eager to get home, when she heard the commotion coming from the valley. She squinted and saw a crochety old man, decked in full armour and standing rigidly beside a box. She recognized him from descriptions. "Donz," she breathed, and ducked her dragon, flying low and keeping out of sight. '''Akkey Black: '''She heard the roar for battle and her eyes widened. ''Shit. She hopped off Maru, hiding the Warden’s body well within a tree. A hand outstretched, intent on opening a portal, when the tower suddenly exploded. The air was filled with cries and blood curling screams, and she watched on with horror. She ran blindly forward, forgetting her dragon, her abilities, all other means to get her there faster. Please… everyone! She spotted Orskaf and his guards approaching her, and she saw red. “''What did you do!” she screamed, the snow melting and freezing into a new form. She threw the frozen spike at him in rage, intent on stabbing him right at the heart. '''Orskaf Donz: '''Orskaf turned sideways, the spike whizzing past him. He glared at her. “I could not attack them. But the witch was not sworn to any god…so she could. I only did what I needed to do to secure both me and my men’s safety.” '''Akkey Black: '“By killing everyone else?!” she got right up to him angrily, knowing fully well that neither could harm the other, “We want to be safe, too! We just want to live! Why do you keep trying to take that away?!” 'Orskaf Donz: '''Orskaf’s hand lashed out to slap her but the hand only caught air. “You think this is all about you?! When Odin orders me to fight you! When Odin orders me to fight Hel, a fucking god! Do you think I want risk my neck storming a fortress? You think I want to watch my men get riddled with arrows!? You may hate this but now I can at least fight you all on a level field rather than climb a damn stone wall!” his shoulders heaved. “Tell me, if Hel told you that you all were to attack my camp, and you knew you could even the odds before hand, and strike first…would you do it?” He gritted his teeth, taking a menacing step forward. “''Would you do it!?” 'Akkey Black: '''She growled for a moment before her face fell. ''Would she do it? She’s already been gathering hundreds of souls, snatching away innocent people’s chances at a normal life. It did not differ from what Orskaf was doing. It wasn’t like any of the battles she’s been in. They were fighting a war they did not want, the gods had them wrapped around their little fingers… and it was unbelievably unfair. She stared up at him, feeling like a hypocrite; the consequences of her actions weighed down upon her, understanding but not wanting to, feeling rage and guilt; unable to say anything. '''Orskaf Donz: Orskaf placed a hand on her face and shoved her off to the side, storming past her. Not saying a single word. Category:Events Category:Season 4 Category:Orskaf Donz Category:Akkey Black